Referring to FIG. 7, there is shown an example of a conventional technology used for removable insertion of a modem card 11 to a notebook computer 10, as is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 2003-32016, published Jan. 31, 2003. An antenna 12 for wireless communication is attached to the modem card 11 and is raised upright during use and turned down when not in use.
More specifically, the antenna 12 is connected in a crank arrangement with a first L-shaped rotation connector 13 and a second L-shaped rotation connector 14, and a plug 18 of the second L-shaped rotation connector 14 is inserted and connected to a socket 19 of the modem card 11. With the first L-shaped rotation connector 13 and the second L-shaped rotation connector 14, an engagement ridge 16 formed on the first L-shaped rotation connector 13 rotatably engages with an engagement groove 15 on the second L-shaped rotation connector 14. Also, a signal line 17 is inserted through the center of the first L-shaped rotation connector 13 and the second L-shaped rotation connector 14.
With this structure, the antenna 12 is able to rotate around an axis X of the plug 18 while also being able to rotate around an engagement axis Y of the first L-shaped rotation connector 13 and the second L-shaped rotation connector 14. This makes it possible to adjust the orientation of the antenna 12 and also allows the antenna 12 to be folded down toward the modem card 11.
Since this antenna 12 projects from the notebook computer 10 and the modem card 11, it becomes an obstruction during use or transporting of the notebook computer 10, and as a result, may be subjected to large forces at times.
As a result, even if the plug 18 is made removable in the axial direction or a flexible material is used for the antenna 12, the application of a large force in a direction other than the axis of the antenna 12 can lead to destruction of the antenna 12 or other components of the device.